One Shot Redemption
by RaiKimiko
Summary: A ninja stood in the mess of his own doing. He regretted it so much so that he would travel to the past to fix his doing even though it meant that he will cease to exists. What will happen? How will the alternate Konoha looks like? Well, read and find out! Sorry, I suck in summary and frankly, this is my first. Please be kind. Thanks for your time! :D Eventually ItaxSaku and more!
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Umm, hello. This is just my imagination. I don't mean to offend anyone and well, please enjoy. If you don't like it, don't read. This story might be what some call cliché and lame, but as I said, this is my storyline, though I do borrow Naruto-verse. Thank you for anyone who reads and kind enough to review. Please note that grammar is not really my forte and you can correct me in the reviews! ^^ Thank you in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and anything related to the original story.**

Sasuke succeed in destroying Konoha, by taking out the people he was after. After all, a body without a good head is just a useless body. Down at his feet was the now lifeless blond that had chased him for years. Not far from Naruto, lies former teacher, Kakashi-sensei, former teammate, Haruno Sakura and the ANBU root who was just learning the meaning of emotions, little by little, Sai. Tsunade was poisoned to death, only yesterday. He had no grudge against the legendary sannin, but he can't afford her living. She would rebuilt Konoha, he never doubt that. Poisoning was cowardly but he didn't care. It gets the job done and more importantly, it accomplishes his vengeance. As for the council, well, he had fun torturing them to death, playing with their mental and physical. He made them beg, beg for him to end their miserable and pathetic life. He had refused at first, just to destroy them to infinity. They tried suicide, which did not work, of course. He was always there, watching, making sure they are alive, with pain all too clear to them. And when they finally lose it, he relished in killing them. Why, in their insanity, they turn into a childlike behaviour. So, when he was killing them, it was fun hearing their plea for mercy and all. And then, there was nothing. They are dead.

The cloud was over his head now, with thunder, warning that it will rain. Now, in the gloomy training area, where Team 7 first trained with Kakashi-sensei, as his head and heart cleared from all the hatred, guilt and sorrow started to wash down on his long forgotten humanity, conscience and most of all, his Will of Fire. Tears started to well in his eyes, and as if on cue, the sky started to cry heavily with him. It pours over the bodies in front of him, washing them, cleaned them like the pure hearted people they were. All that Itachi had to sacrifice, believing in him, the trust Naruto had in him, Kakashi and Sakura's hope in him, had been in vain. It was all because of his stupid revenge. Damn revenge, blackened his heart to what truly matters. He knew that he should face the music of his own doing, but he can't seem to accept the fact that his friends and family had to suffer the music with him. It was wrong and there's no turning back. At that, his mind started to drift away, insane with grief and guilt. Just a second before totally losing it, something pulled him back to reality. Well, rather than something, it was a memory. He focused into the memory as if his life depends on it.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Sasuke watched as Orochimaru dismissed the medic-nin with the newly acquired scroll, The Forbidden Justsus. "I already know everything I have to know. Now put that down and prepare to help me, I have __new experiments to indulge. This will be fun!" Orochimaru said that with a playful glee as he cuts open the fresh corpse in front of him. He grimaced at the sight. That night, Sasuke took the scroll and begin searching for new dangerous jutsus he ca__n learn to be more powerful. He scrolled the list of jutsus, ignoring ones he deemed useless for his vengeance, including the time travel jutsu. After he finished, to make sure no one else gets their hands on the scroll, he sealed it in a place no__ one would expect much less suspects it being there._

**End of flashback**

* * *

Sasuke blinked for a few moments. The time jutsu! That's right; he could go back and fix everything! Funny thing was that, this was exactly where he sealed the scroll. Hope kindred in him and his Will of Fire burnt furiously, as did his spirit. It soared at the thought he would get a chance to save the people he loves. He knows that altering the time would also meant that the now powerful Sasuke will cease to exist, and he was fine with that. This power and an accomplished vengeance were what he would call nothing to lose, only gains. So, why the hell should he not? He remembered the people who had always believe in him; Itachi, Naruto, people who had always hoped he would still be who he was; Kakashi-sensei, Sakura but it was all in vain. He was too stupid to see the truth, the futility of all the hatred that had filled his heart and head. He also recalled that romance was not a luxury he could afford in the pursuit of revenge, though he did remember, there was a time before he was consumed with hatred, he did in fact, had a person whom he adored and if entertained, would eventually turn into love. Sasuke chuckled fondly at that. Now, as Naruto had believed in him, he willed himself to believe in himself. He would rest for the night for tomorrow, his mission begins. Sasuke smiled and for one moment, he just stood there, letting the rain cleanse him, his mind and his heart. He made a makeshift tent there and had arranged the bodies neatly, as to respect them. 'I'll make it up, guys!' he thought, the last one before he drifted to sleep, dreaming of his mission. His one last shot at redemption, and he knows that, this is a golden opportunity. Not many people get the chance like he did. He could not and would not mess with this shot.

_tsuzuku_

**A/N: Well, that is it so far. How was it? Please review to tell me what you think, grammar correction or anything at all! Anyhow, I kinda wanna know whether I should just stop or continue. Tell me, okay? I figured maybe it sucks and if you guys think so, please do tell me. I will consider stopping if there's no one wanna read this. On the other hand, I'll try my best to write if there is even one reader who is interested to read this. Whatever it is, thank you for taking time to even read this fiction! .**


	2. Moving Forward by Going Backward

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thank you very much to akatsuki's-chick and dear guest for reviewing! Also thanks to those who alerted and Favorited this story! It really means a lot to me! I am really insecure with my, well, just me. That includes writing skills, ideas and such. Thank you thank you thank you thank you! Also, I think, I'm gonna try and update weekly even with the uni and all. Thank you again for reading and liking it even. I can never thank you guys enough!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and anything related to the original story.**

Sasuke woke up that morning in a sorrowful state of melancholy over what he did to his friends and family before he remembered his mission and thankful that he can still fix and save the people he loves. He dug for the scroll and started to search for the time jutsu. It was easier than he thought, but bears great consequences.

If this falls at the hand of the wrong people, it can be deadly. Sasuke was glad he sealed the scroll before any real damage was done. Adding a complex seal that he created so that the scroll will never bring any harm to innocent people, he started to draw a diagram that was needed to use the time jutsu.

Using a kunai, he slashed open his palm, bringing blood to the diagram. Then he performed the hand seals that were necessary to activate the jutsu. The diagram then started to glow with silver light as the time guard appears. Well, guard is too much masculine and this one surely _not_ masculine. In fact, if he has a say, it will be time-keeper and even that would do no justice to her feminine appearance. It takes the form of a very beautiful woman, waist-length black hair, silver eyes, small, kissable lips, fair-skinned and her curvaceous body was covered with...'ribbons?' Sasuke quizzically lifted his eyebrow at that thought.

However, he was not distracted as he has more important mission to do now. As he took in how she looked, she smiled a serene smile, a cute dimple on her left cheek, and said in a melodious voice, "Oh! Hey there Sasuke! Are you sure you want to go there? You might not be able to return or even exist at all!"

Sasuke was thrown back at her exclamation, not only she knows his name but she was also apparently friendly and cheerful. "Well, I'll be damned. You know me? My purpose?" was what he said, well, spontaneously caused by his lack of control. Sasuke flinched inside; this was not how he imagined it to be. The woman giggled at that, as if she knew what he was thinking.

He blushed as he noticed longingly of how similar she is to Sakura, who was almost like a sister to him. That brought Sasuke back to reality and he put on a resolved face as he said, "Yeah, I'm sure I want to do it. They don't deserve what I did to them. So, I am going to make it right again."

The woman smiled again and he felt the hotness creeps back on his face. Damn, he wished he would stop acting like a schoolboy with his first crush but he can't help it. She was beautiful and now she was coming straight at him, Sasuke realized with an alarming feeling. Then she stop in front of him and said, "It's okay. I'll help you. My name is Kazumi. Let's go." As soon as she said that, she kissed him and hugged him. Then, they were covered in a bright light and disappeared.

Sasuke felt like he was on a cloud, until a soft voice pulled him back. He opened his eyes, his mind blank. He was horrified for a moment until his memories returned, pieces by pieces. Then he blushed when he remembered that Kazumi had kissed him. He sat up and looks around. True enough, the place was the familiar training ground. 'Was it all just a dream?' He thought, dismayed. Then, a flash of grey went by his view. Sasuke was surprised, simultaneously went after the flash and cloaking his chakra. They stopped when they reached a river, and Sasuke still can't believe his eyes.

Right before him was a younger version of Uchiha Itachi, barely 12. Sasuke remembered then, it was around this time the massacre would occur. Seeing that Itachi was frowning, as if thinking heavily Sasuke knew that he was contemplating about the massacre, thinking that he should bear the burden alone.

Even now, Sasuke felt like pulling Itachi into a hug, though that really was unlikely. Suddenly there was a noise; both of the Uchiha turn around to look at the source of the sound. Then, after a few moments of silence, a small pink hair came into the view.

It was Sakura, Sasuke realized. She was alive and struggling to untangle her hair that was stuck on some bushes. Sasuke had to refrain himself from laughing purely from the happiness he felt seeing Sakura.

Itachi just stood there watching curiously, and as Sakura started to cry, he rushed at her side to help her. Sakura beamed and wrapped Itachi in a bear hug. Itachi was surprised at the show of her appreciation. He smiled then, and after she lets go of him, he asked softly, whispering, "What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura said, whispered back looking straight into Itachi's eye. Itachi felt his face growing hot at the girl's stare that he slightly fidgeted. He flinched inside, 'What's wrong with me? She's just about Sasuke's age.' He guessed he just had a thing for children, which are all.

Sakura's voice pulled him back, "Pardon?" Itachi asked. "I said, why are we whispering?" Sakura asked in a low voice. Itachi smiled, "No reason at all, Sakura." Sakura's eyes widen and a delighted laugh escaped from her. "What are you doing here Sakura? Are you lost?" Itachi asked the little pink haired girl in his arms. They were now seated in front of the river, Sakura on Itachi's lap.

Sakura giggled at that. "Not at all, umm..Oni-chan, what's your name?" Sakura asked as she realized that she has yet to learn the name of her saviour. "Uchiha Itachi," was the reply.

"Ehee~ I like that. Ne Itachi-san, I have this pet weasel and I also named it Itachi. I found Itachi-chan on my way back home from school and it was being bullied by meanies. So, for a moment, I fought with them and won! Itachi-chan helped me though, that's how. And now, it is my closest friend! Itachi-chan is always there for me, and protecting me when I'm being bullied cause, you know..." Sakura trailed off and Itachi softly nudge her, encouraging her. "Well, I have this big forehead and everyone seemed to make fun of me because of it," Sakura confided.

Itachi nodded, not sure what to say. This was new as his brother, Sasuke, never faced any problem like this. He wasn't sure how to deal with this delicate situation. "Anyway, I am not lost. I always come here during this time to just enjoy the peace here. Sometimes, I get my reading done," Sakura said proudly. Itachi wondered what made her that happy as it was normal for seven years old to read. "Oh, what book do you read?" Itachi asked.

Encouraged with Itachi's respond, Sakura replied happily, "The Basics of Human Body by Tsunade-sama. It has seven volumes and I just finished reading the seventh volume yesterday! It was really fascinating to know the wonders of human body!" Itachi was surprised that this little girl had taken an interest of such complex book. Even he had found it hard to complete all seven volumes. He finds that it is more interesting to read books on jutsus etc.

"Itachi-san, I have to go now, it's getting late. May I see you again tomorrow?" Sakura asked. Itachi consider this for a moment and nodded. Sakura smiled brightly and gave Itachi a kiss on the cheek. Speechless, he watched as Sakura hurried home before her parents started worrying.

Then his thought went back to the decisions he has to make.

His mind flashed back to the memories of the third helping the villagers of Konoha, doing his best to protect Konoha. Itachi wondered what was it that drives the Third to do his best. Power? Not likely. He had seen the Third works and believes that power was not his ultimate priority. Then Itachi remembered the story of Konohagakure. Love. That was it! Now, he must figure the best way to handle this situation.

He remembered the question that the Third brought to him, "what is the most important thing that we try so hard to protect?" Itachi mulled over this question for a while as the image of Sakura and Sasuke struck him. The children. They are the future of Konoha. Itachi decided that it was enough; he would come back here tomorrow and continue his thinking. He headed home before anyone would get suspicious.

Sasuke couldn't believe that he would witness the previous scene involving his brother and the pink haired kunoichi. It was what one would call sweet. Then, Itachi was gone and just as Sasuke about to follow him; he heard his name being called. "Stay," the voice said. And so he stayed there.

At midnight, he heard the voice again. Sasuke looked around and what he saw at the river almost choke him. _Almost._ There, under the moonlight, was Kazumi, and he couldn't help but blushed at the sight. "Ahem," he tried to control his embarrassment. Kazumi laid a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. Trying to get a grip, he said "What is it, Kazumi?"

Kazumi burst laughing. She couldn't help it, Sasuke was adorable. After a while, when she had enough fun teasing the shy boy in front of her, she was ready to talk business. "Don't forget, I'm here to help. Do you have any idea why we are here?" Kazumi asked. Sasuke nodded, "I want to be able to help Itachi and I figured that this is where I need to intervene. I have to help my brother realize that he was _never_ alone."

"That's right Sasuke. Have you figured out how you would achieve that goal?" Kazumi asked. Sasuke nodded again, "I will become a civilian here and help until all is right. Then, I pretty much know that I wouldn't be here anymore."

"Would that matter, Sasuke?" Kazumi asked as she watched him closely. For once, Sasuke did not blush and he shakes his head, his resolve hardened and his resignation was not lost on Kazumi. Even though Sasuke was a mere mortal, she couldn't help but be proud of him. Kazumi looked as if she wanted to say something, but refrain herself from doing so. 'I'll tell him later', she thought to herself.

"Here is your starting money Sasuke. You can work on the rest after you get settled. I believe this is enough to help you settle," Kazumi said, handling the money to him. Sasuke took the money and he thanked Kazumi. He smiled at her and for the first time, it was the other way around. Kazumi blushed at that.

"An-anyhow, should you ever need help or even someone to just talk to, just call my name and I'll be here with you. Remember, _you_ are never alone," she said with a twinkle in her eyes. Sasuke chuckled as he embraced her; for strength, for what's to come. He knows that he needs it, so, he just did it even though it is out of his character to do so. Besides, if he ever meets with everyone again, he's sure that he'll hug them all, just the same.

Sasuke opened his eyes in an unfamiliar room. For a moment, his memory was a blur. Then, he remembered; last night, after Kazumi was gone, he did himself a modified henge that would last for a month. It would be easier as he just need to re-new his henge monthly. Besides that, he also cloaked the henge as he knew it would do no good if anyone knows he was undercover. Besides, Konoha is a ninja village, so, he can never be too cautious.

He rent a room, just behind the Ichiraku Ramen shop that Naruto frequent under a new name; Tadayoshi Yasuhiro. He knew it was dangerous to be so close but, it helps that he could always hear Naruto's voice loud and clear. Sasuke got up and took a shower. He went down to Ichiraku, for once he felt like eating ramen. Today, the plan is to stock himself as survival is important now that it is crucial to gather as much security as he could.

Sasuke sat down and order a tsukemen and green tea when Naruto came busting in with "Ojichan, the usual please!" and sat beside Sasuke.

_tsuzuku_

**A/N: That's it for this chapter, what do you think? I'm sorry if it sucks. Thanks for reading! \(^_^)/**


	3. Making Some Changes

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thank you so much WeaselAndCherry for reviewing! I'm so sorry for the late update. I'm not sure how often I will update but I hope readers will kindly wait and I will also**** try my best to update! . I might have altered the story a little bit as I don't really know when Naruto starts to frequent Ichiraku but I suspect that he starts to frequent it there since the incident with Iruka-sensei. So, yeah, I have tweaked that par****t as well. Well, since this is ff, there's going to be parts where I'll apply some changes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and anything related to the original story.**

Sasuke watched as Naruto eat enthusiastically even though he was obviously covered with dirt. Part of him felt like helping the blonde kid beside him yet other part of him insists that it would be unwise. There's always a chance that if he help this kid now, things would go wrong. However, from the bottom of his heart, he knows that, no matter what, Naruto is his own man. The only difference is whether he would receive acknowledgement sooner or later. So, Sasuke might as well just help. Naruto would make a great Hokage one day, he is sure.

Naruto finished his food and obviously want seconds but it seems that the blonde had no money as he sadly peek into his wallet. Sasuke piped in, "You can have seconds, my treat."

Wide-eyed, Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelieve. Feigning ignorance, Sasuke continues to eat. When a few minutes passed and the kid still didn't ask for seconds, without looking, Sasuke said, "Your choice kid. I'm just offering." Naruto decided to take his word after all and ordered seconds. Then, as they both eating, Naruto asked him, "Why? Everyone avoids me."

Sasuke finished his drinks first and said, "No reason kid. You just happen to be here and I just happen to want to treat you." Naruto looked with suspicion for a few second and shrugged. He finished his ramen also and then asked again, "Ojisan, what's your name? How come I never seen you around before?" Sasuke looked at him, paid for the meal, got up, went out from the shop and waited. When Naruto just sat there staring at him, Sasuke gestured for him to follow.

With Naruto beside him, Sasuke went shopping for necessities. All the while the kid happily chatters as he never really had any adult that actually treat him as if he is a human being. Granted, the Third also treat him like a human being but he was too busy with Konoha that Naruto didn't really feel like bothering him, well, except with his normal pranks and all but that was as far as he would take.

He looked at the older man beside him who's currently busy choosing a bed and thought that he somehow felt familiar, but Naruto just shrugged the feeling. After all, the man had just moved in here and he told Naruto to just call him Hiro but Naruto decided that he would call him Hiro nii-chan.

Although all Hiro nii-chan did was grunted his response, Naruto felt like he was being heard, for the first time. He was so happy that he felt like crying. Sasuke glanced at Naruto since he had been quiet for quite a few minute and found that the kid was crying. Instantly worried, he turned to Naruto and gave him a questioning look.

Naruto saw that Hiro nii-chan turned and quickly tried to stop crying, but to no success. He saw Hiro nii-chan worried face and that only made it worse. Naruto felt ashamed as he cried harder and suddenly, he was engulfed in a big hug that made his body covered by Hiro nii-chan.

Naruto cried his heart out. It was the first as he never really cried; always always always holding it in. Now, there's someone here, who's actually concern. He was afraid that, Hiro nii-chan would be gone, after knowing things the people know and ignore him completely. It was too much for his heart to bear. He felt that he was being lift but he didn't care, couldn't. It hurts too much.

Sasuke brought him to the training ground. He let Naruto cried and just hugged him. As he held Naruto in his arms, Sasuke's heart torn open. He couldn't believe how selfish he had been back then. And yet, Naruto still accepted him, believing him to be his family.

All this had made Sasuke's will harden. His Will of Fire burnt furiously. He would fix it! Not only on Itachi's part, but also Naruto. Having made the decision, he decided that it was time he knows what caused Naruto to cry. Softly, he straddled Naruto on his lap. In a gentle manner, he wiped the tears that run down on Naruto's face.

Naruto looked down on Hiro nii-chan's lap. He sat silently. Until Hiro nii-chan asked him softly in a kind voice, "What's wrong? Did I do anything wrong?" Tears started to stream down again, but Naruto just shook his head. Silently, Sasuke encourage Naruto by squeezing his shoulder softly, letting him know that he's there. Naruto finally answered, "You didn't but you will also soon ignore me like the others."

Sasuke felt his temper rose, not at the kid in his arms, but at the damn villagers. For a moment, he felt like destroying Konoha once again but he held his past demon in place. 'No, damn it!' he silently cursed himself.

Feigning innocence, "Is that so?" he asked the blonde kid. Naruto nodded. "Why?" he continued to ask. Naruto shrugged and answered, "They all do." With a twinkle in his eyes, Sasuke pressed, "Why would I follow them when I know I don't have to?" Startled, Naruto stared at him, his blue eyes shined brightly with hope, afraid yet still hoping.

Naruto saw that Hiro nii-chan was true and his love for Naruto is crystal clear. Shocked at the realization, Naruto asked, "Why wouldn't you?" Without hesitating he answered, "I just would." and then gave Naruto a reassuring hug. Naruto, clearly satisfied and believed with all his heart, hugged him back.

Relieved that Naruto is convinced, he said "Come, let's continue shopping." Naruto nodded and took Hiro nii-chan's hand. When they reached the furniture shop, Sasuke asked Naruto which bed he wanted. Naruto was surprised, he knows what that meant. He glanced at the man holding his hand, and upon seeing that Hiro nii-chan is actually serious, he smiled, from ear to ear kind of smile.

They finished up shopping not long after that. Then, they went to Sasuke's room and start to unpack. Later that evening they finished arranging and unpacking. After treating Naruto to dinner, Sasuke let Naruto sleep as they have had a long evening. After Naruto went to sleep, Sasuke went to his bed and softly called out, "Kazumi."

Suddenly Kazumi appeared in front of him, smiling meaningfully. At Sasuke's confused look, she said, "I know what you did. You could've just leaved him, plus it was not even necessary, but you didn't." Sasuke said nothing at that. Kazumi sat beside him on the bed, uninvited. She took his hand and gently squeezes it.

"You're doing great, don't worry. What are you planning to do, Sasuke?" Kazumi asked. Sasuke stared at the hand that is currently holding his, his mind on the matter at hand.

"I've got approx a year before the Uchiha massacre happens. That's my deadline. I'll help indirectly with my brother, and as for Naruto, I'll train him," Sasuke said, more to himself than to Kazumi. "Are you sure helping Naruto is fine?" Kazumi asked, making sure. Sasuke just nodded; he believed that Naruto would still be Naruto, no matter what.

Kazumi smiled, knowing that Sasuke won't see it. She knows that it will be fine for she already see the changes made by Sasuke just with him acknowledging Naruto. It's what you call a future to look forward to. Besides, if anything went wrong, she's there to help.

For as long as Kazumi remembered, after she's grown into her matured form as a guardian, she's always alone. No one really tried the jutsu or anything. She knows that there are many others like her, but she was kind of afraid to bother them. They were young and in the process of learning. She was the oldest guardian after all.

Kazumi remembered her best friends when they were still kids, the Guardian of Love, Chiyoko and the Guardian of Trust, Ryuichi. How she missed them. Now, they are married to each other and have had kids. As for her, let's just say she hasn't found anyone that had successfully snatched her heart away.

Sasuke's voice brought her back to reality. "Hmm?" Kazumi asked, looking at him. "Thanks for giving me support," Sasuke said, smiling serenely. 'What's this sudden feeling?' Kazumi thought to herself.

"Hiro nii-chan?" Naruto spoke in his sleep. It was apparent that he was having a nightmare. Sasuke rushed to his side and softly said, "Shh, I'm here, don't worry," while gently pat Naruto. "You should sleep, Sasuke," Kazumi said, seeing that Sasuke keeps nodding off while patting Naruto.

Sasuke then did something that shocked Kazumi; he went to sleep beside Naruto. Naruto didn't seem to mind the extra warmth and instead hugged Sasuke's form. Kazumi smiled at the sight and quietly disappeared.

That same day on the previous afternoon, Sakura sat near the river with her Itachi played happily at the clearing. Then, somehow sensing Itachi's presence nearby, Sakura turned toward the forest.

Itachi was on his way to the river after a long day doing A-rank missions. He was actually looking forward to meet Sakura. Sasuke was out practicing with Father; a rare occurrence and he wouldn't want to disturb Sasuke. Nearing the clearing, he saw that Sakura turned expectantly toward him. Itachi was surprised as not many could sense him and apparently this child with no training whatsoever could; proving that she's going to be a great kunoichi one day.

He was welcomed with a big hug and a giggle from Sakura. And her pet was also there with her; snarling at him with its sharp teeth. When Sakura released him, she chided the small animal, who immediately stops the snarling. Itachi saw that Sakura had a way with animal and that somehow made him puff with proud feeling. It was weird for he had only known Sakura a day before.

"What would you like to do today Sakura?" Itachi asked. Sakura suddenly went quiet, contemplating. "What would _you_ like to do today with me, Itachi nii-chan?" Sakura asked instead, throwing Itachi off guard. No one had really asked him what he wanted to do.

He was always expected to do things and was always given responsibilities. Never was he given the chance to do what he would like to do. And now, Itachi had to think, figure what he would like to do together with this little girl who seemed to do what others wouldn't really do. Spending time with someone as dull as he was.

He admitted he was never someone who people sought to spend time with, just to do missions and given tasks. Therefore, he lacks social skills and don't really know how to communicate with people outside of missions.

After a long pause...

_tsuzuku_

_**A/N: **_**That's all for this update. I'll continue to update although I won't know how often. ****Thanks for reading! Please review if you can cause that is really the thing that helped me keep updating.**


End file.
